Oh Mother
by WritingFromTheSoul
Summary: She left with Ray five years ago. Ever since then, he has been sick with longing, missing her worse everyday. What happened when, one night, she shows up on his doorstep? And, even better, with a five-year-old child? Mentions of past Riva, eventual Tiva. Mentions of rape and domestic abuse. T to be safe. Based off the Christina Aguilera song "Oh Mother."
1. Early Morn Visit

Tony stared out of his window, at the rain pouring outside. He felt empty.

He always had, since she had left with that bastard so many years ago.

Five years ago, she had left him.

Five years ago, she had broken his heart.

He remembered driving her to the airport.

"_Here we are." Tony said, with fake brightness._

_Ziva looked at him. "Thank you, Tony."_

"_Anytime." He replied. "Anything for my partner." His voice cracked._

_Ziva cupped his face in her hands. "Tony, if you love something, let it go. If it loves you, it will come back to you."_

_Tony's eyes watered, and his throat closed at the thought of never seeing his partner again. "Okay." _

_Suddenly, Ziva kissed him. Sweetly, on his lips. It wasn't lustful, but light. Slightly longing. She broke the kiss, and stood up, grabbing her suitcase from the back._

"_I will never forget you." Ziva said softly. "Bye, Tony!" She cried, running towards the gate, where a black-haired man stood, waiting for her. He scooped her up and kissed her mouth, right there._

_It was a painful last memory to leave with._

_Tony stared numbly back at his car, then stomped on the gas. He wouldn't let Ziva see him like this. She shouldn't be worried about how he felt._

_This was her honeymoon, anyways._

_He opened the door to his apartment, and sat on his couch. He felt something on his back, and he reached behind him. He immediately recognized her green vest, that she had thrown in his car one time when it got hot. It smelled like her- slightly of vanilla, and something else he could only describe as Ziva. He broke right then, sobbing like a baby. _

_A few hours later, Tony was on his seventh beer._

"_You left me, Ziva." He slurred. "I thought we were something. But you left for that ass, C-I-fucking Ray." He stumbled to his couch, taking another swig._

"_Why would you marry him, Ziva? Why?" He mumbled, looking to a photo on his counter, of him and Ziva in Paris. _

Why, Ziva?

_His last coherent thought before he slumped over, passed out cold, on his couch. The beer fell from limp fingers and spilled all over the floor._

Ton felt his throat closing up again, much like it had on that very looked out the window, back to the pouring rain. He had tried calling her, emailing her old email address, finding her home address, something. But nothing.

Like she had never existed.

Like she was just a wonderful dream that he had to wake up from at some point.

Not a single day went by without him thinking of her, wondering if she was really just a dream.

Suddenly, tears started streaming down his face, like the rain outside. His eyes stung and blurred with the saltiness of them.

"Why?" He asked the empty air. He looked over to his shelf, where his gun was, along with a bottle of beer. He remembered the painful nights where he had cocked his own gun, and held to his head, just wanting it to go away. Make this hopeless longing stop. But he could never go through with it. Never. He was too weak, he thought. Too weak then to end his life. He usually, then, turned to alcohol. It blurred his thinking and weakened the force of the wanting. Sometimes, he would drink until he'd pass out on the floor. Then, he's wake up, with none of the pain numbed and a massive hangover headache. Then, at work the next day, Gibbs would yell at him for not being on his guard. And Abby and McGee would just stare, knowing exactly how empty he felt and why. Some days, before they got her replacement, he would gaze at her empty desk and chair, its contents cleared.

"_Hey, Tony." Gibbs said quietly. Tony jumped._

"_I'm sorry, boss, I was, uh-"_

"_Missing her. I know." Gibbs said softly. "You aren't the only one, you know." Gibbs said, standing up and walking to his desk. _

Even the bossman missed Ziva.

Tony popped open the top of a beer, and took a quick draw from it. It tasted bitter in his mouth, and he set it down. He gazed at the gun for a brief second, before walking past it.

"No, Tony." He said aloud, to no one. "No."

He sat down at his couch, and turned on the TV, absentmindedly flipping through the channels. Sci-Fi, rom-com, reality, news…..

Tony groaned. _Nighttime TV has nothing good. _

He turned off the TV, sick of trying to preoccupy himself.

He flipped to the radio, and turned it on. Some song was playing, but he couldn't make out the lyrics. He just pumped it louder, determined to blast his ears out.

If maybe he had turned it down, he would've heard the silent noise of a car pulling into the parking lot.

He checked his watch: 3:43 a.m. Eh, no biggie.

From down below, the noise of swift feet on metal steps could be heard, but it was almost four in the morning. Who would hear it?

The streetlamp outside flickered. The rain had lightened, and Tony could make out a silver car in the parking lot. He frowned. He didn't recognize it. Did it belong to someone here?

He sat back down at his couch and was about to turn it back on when he heard a few, light knocks on his door.

"Boss, I'm fine!" Tony grumbled. Sometimes, Gibbs would come by to check on him. Very rarely, anymore, but Gibbs was unpredictable.

"Tony, please." A voice said softly. Tony almost fell off the couch.

He never thought he would hear that voice again. _I must be hearing things, _he thought.

He walked up to the door. "Zi-Ziva?" He asked.

"Tony, help, please!" She begged. Tony paused for only a moment before wrenching open the door.

There she was. Her hair was soaking wet, and her jacket was dripping down on her pants. She had a cut on her lip and down her cheek, and her left eye was slightly darkened.

And she was holding a tiny child, who's eyes were closed. The kid also had a cut going down her cheek.

"Come in!" Tony said urgently, ushering the two inside his apartment.

* * *

**Down, muses. BAD.**

**Ahh, well, the damage is done.**

**What do you guys think?**

**R&R!**

**Love you all!**

**-Vi**


	2. Runaways

Tony draped a blanket over Ziva's shoulder, who was shivering. They had laid the little girl on the couch next to her, and had put a blanket around her, too.

"Thanks, Tony." Ziva said quietly.

"Anything for my partner." Tony winked. "Now, tell me just what in the hell you are doing on my doorstep at almost four in the morning with a kid."

"You haven't changed anything, I see." Ziva said, looking around the apartment, suddenly more interested in his cleaning habits.

"I'm serious, Zi." He said, using his old nickname for her.

"I made a mistake, Tony. A horrible mistake." Ziva said blankly.

"What did you do?" Tony asked.

"You see these cuts and bruises, Tony? They were no accident." She said, deadly quiet. "You see the ones on Sarah? Same."

Tony stared at her, utterly confused. Then, suddenly, it dawned on him. His look of confusion was replaced by a blazing, fiery look that made Ziva shrink just the tiniest bit.

"That asshole." He muttered. He ran to his table and picked up his gun, and cocked it. "I'm gonna kill him."

"No, Tony!" Ziva grabbed his arm.

"I'm gonna kill that bastard." Tony said.

"Please, Tony." Ziva begged him. "Don't."

Only the look in her eyes at that moment could make him stop.

He lowered the gun, and put it on the table.

"Ziva, how long?"

"Tony-"

"How long?"

Ziva sighed. "After the honeymoon, I got pregnant with Sarah. Then, it was little things. Playfully kicking me in the shins, pushing my shoulder. I didn't get it, but I played along. It got worse every day, until Ray was hurting me and Sar over the tiniest things, like dropping something or coming home five minutes past a certain time. And he wouldn't listen to me when I told him I didn't want sex."

"Ziva, that's abuse and marital rape." Tony said quietly. He would have never believed it. His ninja this broken over a man.

"I decided I couldn't take it, Tony, and you're the only one I trust with myself and her right now. I drove for six hours straight."

Tony looked over at the sleeping kid on the couch. "She's the spitting image of her mother."

Ziva smiled. "Thank you." Ziva looked over at the young, sleeping girl. "She still loves her daddy. She cried when I told her we had to leave."

Suddenly, the girl stirred. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Mommy, where are we?" She asked quietly.

"Sarah, honey, go back to sleep." Ziva said, sitting by her daughter. However, the child sat up, refusing to go down.

"Mommy, please. Don't lie to me." Sarah said quietly. Tony was taken aback by the seriousness in the four-year-old's voice.

Ziva sighed. "We are at Mommy's friend's house, baby."

"Where's daddy?" She asked, shrinking back at the sight of Tony.

"Daddy isn't here, tateleh." She said, assuring the small child, holding her.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing at Tony.

"That is Tony, tateleh. He is Mommy's best friend." She said, catching Tony's eye, who nodded.

"Will he hurt me like Daddy does?" Sarah asked, shrinking into her mother's frame.

"It's all right, baby, I promise, Tony is nice. He will not hurt you." Ziva said, tears in her eyes. She hugged her baby, who hugged her back. Ziva picked her up.

"Tony, can I put her down in your room?"

"Sure, Zi." Tony said, running to his room. He quickly made the messy bed, throwing off his work shirts and pants, and, to Ziva's slight disgust and amusement, pizza box.

Ziva laid down the small child, who's eyes were half-open.

"Sleep, _ahvu." _Ziva whispered, kissing the little girl's forehead. Sarah yawned.

"Good night, Ima." She said, using the Hebrew her mother spoke. Ziva smiled, and pulled the covers over her. The girl was already asleep.

Ziva gestured to the door. Tony nodded.

* * *

The two sat at Tony's table. Tony had made coffee and given Ziva a cup, who was grateful for the steaming drink.

Ziva sipped the coffee, and stared outside the window, to the first rays of the rising sun.

"Tony, I'm so lost." She said quietly. "Ray's gonna call, looking for me. And then…I'll be back with him. He won't let me divorce."

"Then make him. You have suffered abuse, Ziva. It would not be human to make you go back with him."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I can't do this anymore, Tony. I can't. It isn't that easy."

"Ziva, don't make yourself do this. Don't make your daughter do this."

Tears poured down her face. "It's because of me. Because of me, my daughter will grow up with the conscience of an abusive father."

Tony suddenly put his arm around Ziva, who flinched. Tony looked down with concern.

"Sorry. Force of habit." She said truthfully.

The combined, boiling mix that Tony could feel of anger and hatred for Ray suddenly turned into a sinking, sick feeling in his stomach. She was afraid for a person to even touch her.

"Ziva…." He trailed off, hugging her. She put her head on his chest, her tears dripping onto his gray t-shirt. Tony rocked her back and forth as the sun rose over the horizon, and light was shone onto a sleepy city. Tony picked up her head, and kissed each one of her scars. The one on her cheek and the one right above her left eyebrow. Suddenly, he closed his eyes, and lightly, his lips touched hers. To his relief, she didn't move, or flinch. She just let him rest there, her having a tender moment much more important than the stinging cut. They broke, and Ziva held his head there, their noses touching and their breathing in sync. Both of them still kept their eyes closed. Tony thought quietly, _Don't you dare listen to him, Ziva. You are so beautiful to me, scars and all….._

"There. Aren't kisses supposed make it better?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. Ziva laughed. Then, she realized-

She hadn't laughed in five years.

* * *

**Well, was it worth the three day wait?**

**LOL. Anyways, whether you absolutely love it or wanna throw up on it, hurl it in a hole and burn it, review, please.**

**But if you, you know, wanna knife it or something, be nice, please.**

**Just say "excuse me, but that sucked balls. Thank you."**

**Yeah, I'm just gonna shut up now so you can review.**

**Okay.**

**Bye.**

**-Vi**


	3. Old Friends

A small dinging sound rang out as the elevator doors opened. Sarah gripped her mother's hand tighter. So many men. Ziva, in turn, grasped Tony's hand tighter, and he squeezed it in response that there was nothing wrong. Tony turned to look at her, and he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Back home." He grinned.

She looked around, and fakely gagged. " I see the walls are still that god-awful shade of orange."

He laughed. "I think it's attractive."

"Attractive? Are you color blind?!"

He threw his head back laughing, and even little Sarah smiled.

"Momma, where are we?"

"We're at where I used to work."

"Why didn't you stay?" Sarah asked, looking up at her mother.

Tony could see her pause. "Because….because Daddy wanted Mommy to leave." She said, not meeting her eyes.

The silence between the three was broken by a familiar voice. "DiNozzo! Who the h-" He suddenly stopped.

"Hey, boss." Ziva said with a small smile.

Gibbs pulled her into a tight embrace, refusing to let go for quite some time. "Miss having you on the team." He smiled.

"I have missed you too, Gibbs." She said back.

"And who's this?" He said, kneeling down so he was eye-to-eye with Sarah. "Hey there."

"Hi. I'm Sarah. This is my momma." She said, pointing at Ziva. Ziva stifled the urge to giggle.

"Well that's an obvious one. She's the spitting image of you Ziver." Gibbs said, looking up at her mother.

"Thank you, Gibbs."

"Now, why don't you two get down to the lab? Abby will kill me if you don't see her."

"Who's Abby?" Sarah questioned.

"You've gotta meet her, Sarah, you'll love her." Tony said. "Run along, kids."

As soon as the two had gotten in the elevator to see Abby, Gibbs turned to Tony.

"Why is she here, Tony?" he asked, the seriousness in his tone prominent.

"Ray went too far." Tony said in a low voice. "They both showed up at about four this morning."

Gibbs' eyes widened. "He-"

"Yeah. All the bruises, the scratches- that's him. That's all him." Tony says, clenching his fists.

"Well then." Gibbs steps back calmly. "We are going to do everything in our power to protect her."

"What?"

"Ray doesn't lay a finger on her. I don't care if you have to kill him. He touches her and he dies." He said, taking his gun out of the desk and cocking it. He laid it menacingly on his desk.

* * *

The doors opened, and Ziva strode into Abby's lab. She felt affection swell up in her as she remembered the lab.

"Gibbs, I told you, I need more time." Abby walked around the corner angrily, staring at a clipboard.

"Nice to see you too." Ziva chuckled.

"Gibbs, why the hell do you sound like Z-" she looked up, and stared at Ziva.

Ziva waved. "Hi, Abby."

"_Ziva!" _Abby screamed, dropping the clipboard and running to hug one of her closest friends. "Oh my god!" She wrapped her arms around the Israeli, and hugged her tightly.

"Abby, I need to breathe." Ziva wheezed.

"Sorry." Abby muttered. "But…you're back! Are you in for a visit of something?"

Ziva paused. "Me and Ray are...taking a break."

"Oh." Abby nodded.

"I like your shoes." Sarah said shyly. Abby looked over to her, and her eyes widened.

"Oh my god. Mini Ziva."

Ziva laughed. Sarah giggled.

"Ziva's my momma's name. I'm Sarah."

"Hey, Sarah." Abby held out her hand. "I'm Abby."

"Abby was one of Momma's best friends when she came to America."

"Was? Please, Ziva." She threw her arm around her.

"I gotta go check back in with Tony." Ziva said.

"Momma, can I stay with Abby?" Sarah asked. Ziva smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

Ziva emerged out of the elevator, where she saw Tony, Gibbs, and McGee huddled. She smiled inwardly. It seemed just like old times.

"Hello, boys." She said. The three, excerpting Gibbs, of course, gave a start and turned around.

"So it's true." McGee grinned. He embraced Ziva and kissed her cheek. "Welcome back."

"Nice to see you too, McGee." She said, kissing him back. He blushed.

"Alright, enough." Tony said, his laugh a little on the forced side. Ziva almost broke out laughing.

"So, Ziva, are you staying with Tony?" McGee asked with a suggestive wink. Tony and Ziva punched his shoulder, and he winced.

"Yes, Tim, as a matter of fact, I am. With my five year old daughter."

Tim's eyes widened.

"D-daughter?"

"Yes, she is with Abby downstairs." Ziva said.

"Oh my god. I have to meet my niece!" McGee cried, running at the elevator and punching the down button.

"Let him go." Gibbs said after Tony moved to run after him. "They're both gonna spoil her rotten." Gibbs turned to Ziva. He put his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't care if Ray's bringing an army with him-we are going to protect you as much as we can, Ziva. He will not lay a finger on you or Sarah, I promise."

"Gibbs, don't-"

"Don't argue with me." Gibbs said, with the air of the man she knew five years ago. He cocked his gun, and gave it to Ziva. "Thanks." She tucked it into the waistband of her pants. "I'm going to assume you still follow Rule 9?" Gibbs asked.

Ziva bent over, slipped a hand into her boot, and quickly took out a long, silver throwing knife. "Of course." She smirked.

Ziva was lounging at her old desk when her phone rang. Her blood ran cold at the number. She leaned over to Tony, and whispered so Sarah wouldn't hear, who was playing in the corner with Tim.

"Answer it and put it on speaker." Tony whispered back. He looked to Tim, who nodded. He took Sarah's hand.

"Come on Sarah, let's go play with Abby. I'll make some nutella sandwiches."

"NUTELLA!" Sarah shouted. Ziva sighed and quickly said a silent thank you to McGee for giving something to distract Sarah.

Once they were in the elevator, Ziva took out the phone, and answered the call.

"Hello?" She asked.

"You bitch." A voice on the other end growled. Tony clenched his fists and forced himself to stay seated.

"Explain, to me, Ray, why you choose to call me that when it is you that is the bitch."

"You took my daughter away from me!"

"I am saving her! Ray, you are abusive! I will not let her go through that!" Ziva cried out.

"I only beat her, Ziva, to let her know who's in charge!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Ziva shouted, in tears, at her phone. "BEATING AN INNOCENT LITTLE GIRL!"

"You two deserve it, you ungrateful whores. Especially you. Now, come home, and bring my daughter with you."

"No." She said quietly. "Ray, we are divorcing. I'm through with you."

"You can't do that."

"Watch me." Ziva snarled, and she shut the phone. She held herself silently.

"Ziva?" Tony asked. Silent tears dripped down her cheeks.

"Am I wrong, Tony? I feel like it."

"No, Ziva. No no no." He said, putting his arms around her. "No, it's all right. You didn't do anything wrong." He hugged her, and stroked her hair. "You have done nothing wrong."

Sarah peeked out of the elevator, Tim by her side.

"Why is Momma crying?" Sarah asked. "I hate it when she cries. It means she's hurt. Did Tony hurt her?" Sarah asked, her eyes wide.

Tim felt sick to his stomach. "No, hun, of course not. He's trying to make your mom feel better."

"Daddy never makes Momma feel better. I hate it when he hurts Momma. I don't care when he hurts me. I punch him when he hurts her, but he just hits me harder." Tears welled in her eyes. "Sometimes, to make Momma do something, he'll hit me until she does it."

Tim felt even sicker. He scooped up the young one in his arms. "It's alright. While we're here, no one is ever going to hurt you or mom again."

* * *

**Crap ending, I know.**

**I'm going to bed now, but I expect to wake up to many reviews!**

**Thanks!**

**-Vi**


	4. Flashback

**Dear **_**god. **_**Thanks to all of you, in your reviews, I now have some very colorful ideas as how to kill off Ray. However, as tantalizing and tempting as that is, we are not killing off Ray. **_**Yet. **_**Don't worry, it'll be very bloody, painful, and gruesome, because I love you all so much!**

**Although, I have to say..I think this chapter will make you hate him even more…..muahahahahah! ACK! ACK! I SWALLOWED A BUG!**

* * *

Ziva lay in a sleeping bag on the couch at Tony's apartment, Sarah nestled in her arms. While Sarah slept, Ziva wondered. She looked over to Tony, who was asleep on his floor (he refused to let them sleep on the floor), his mouth open and deep rumbles emitted from the base of his throat. She giggled quietly. She then looked around the small apartment, and saw a sleeping McGee (his shift ended two hours ago), a pacing Gibbs (on his guard shift), and Abby, who had refused to be left out of the sleepover party, sleeping in a sleeping bag shaped like a coffin. She then went back to her thinking.

_Why? _She asked herself. _I had a great life here. I had friends, protection, a job enjoyed…._

_A man I loved._

She looked down at Sarah.

_I love Sarah so much. I would give my life for her. I don't care if her father is the abusive man I see in my nightmares- I love her. I always will._

Ziva shuddered as she remembered watching him beat their only daughter. The memories made her blood run cold, her heart speed up, and her stomach do flip-flops. Suddenly, she flashbacked into one of them.

"_MOMMA!" Sarah sobbed as Ray poured a cup full of boiling water on her bare back. Her wrists were tied together above her head, and she was laid over the table_

"_RAY STOP!" Ziva begged, wrestling against the ropes that he had tied her to the stair railing with. "PLEASE, STOP!"_

"_No, Ziva. This is how I will punish you from now on- you resist me, I will make sure your daughter knows it." Ray said calmly, as if he were explaining how to work a dishwasher. Ziva wanted to throw up. She felt her stomach bubbling._

"_FINE! I WILL DO WHAT YOU SAY, JUST STOP!" Ziva screamed, yanking against the ropes._

"_No, Ziva- this has to get through to you. I want you to remember this, next time you think of disobeying me. I want you to remember her screams, and think of that next time you want to refuse me something." And he dumped the rest of it on Sarah's back, and her screams mounted, bloodcurdling and horrifying. Ziva was now pulling against the ropes so tightly that her wrists were bloody. Ziva was screaming and sobbing. She wanted so badly to get to her baby girl, to comfort her, to heal her, to tell her someday she would leave with her. Suddenly, Sarah went limp on the table, face down, and Ziva's heart almost stopped. _

"_Sarah, baby." Ziva whispered. Sarah did not look up. _

"_Sarah, please, tateleh, speak to me." Ziva sobbed quietly._

_Sarah looked up the littlest bit, so her deep brown eyes, identical to Ziva's, met hers._

"_Momma, don't give up." She whispered so Ray, who was busying himself cleaning up the mess, wouldn't hear. "Don't."_

_Ziva collapsed to her knees, her head hanging. Her legs were jelly, but heavy as lead. Suddenly, she felt her chin being lifted by a single finger. She looked up into Ray's soulless eyes, full of hungry lust and desire. She was shaking._

"_Now, Ziva, are you going to argue with me? Now that you know what happens?"_

_Ziva shook her head._

"_Very good. You are learning quicker." He untied her wrists, and took them in his hands. "Now, once you have done what I want, you can help her."_

_Ziva nodded shakily, and she felt his hand on her thigh, ushering her upstairs. She knew exactly what was going to happen, but she had to do it, if she wanted to help Sarah._

Ziva came out of the flashback with such intensity that she thought she was going to pass out. She looked down at Sarah, and down the back of her T-shirt, where she could see the burn marks, even though that was six months ago. She put her arms around Sarah, and Sarah snuggled against Ziva's chest.

Gibbs was on watch, his gun out and at the ready by the door. He knew that Ray knew where Ziva would retreat, and he kept his gun cocked and ready, and he paced up and down. He couldn't even imagine it. Gibbs was a father- he found it impossible not to mourn Kelly and Shannon, he loved them so much. He had no idea how the hell Ray could do that to the woman he loved and his little girl. Gibbs had lost his baby girl- it was a burning, flaming pain that never left, ever. Something that wandered into your head, and reminded you of itself every day.

_He must be a madman, _Gibbs thought, _to be able to do that._

* * *

The morning arrived slowly, allowing for a steady, uninterrupted slumber that Ziva had not had in months, probably years. Sun shone through the windows, and Ziva blinked groggily. Sarah was gone.

"Morning, sleepyfaces." Tim chuckled, looking down at her in the sleeping bag. "Gibbs and Tony, with a little help from Sarah, covered breakfast."

Ziva stood up, and walked to the kitchen, and saw the two men and the little girl coated in flour, a good layer around the kitchen.

"We were trying to make cookies, Momma. Tony decided it would be good to put the whole bag of flour in them." The little girl explained, blowing puffs of flour. Ziva broke out into heaving laughter.

Tony wiped his eyes out. "Oops."

Gibbs spit out a wad of flour. "You're telling me."

Ziva was laughing so hard tears came to her eyes, and she clutched her stomach. When she was finished, she asked the men, "Did you actually manage to make any _food?"_

"Yes!" Tony said indignantly. He then took out the container of bacon sandwiches that they had made earlier.

"Great- I'm hungry." She grabbed one, and took a bite out of it. She picked up Sarah. "Come on, you need to clean up, tateleh." She walked out holding the still-laughing child.

Tony looked after her adoringly.

"Come on." Gibbs punched his shoulder. "Let's get this cleaned up."

* * *

Sarah had found a new entertainment- Bert. She loved to sneak up behind people and squeeze him, and then run off in peals of laughter. Ziva smiled. She loved hearing Sarah's laugh. It reminded Ziva that her childhood wasn't completely destroyed by her monster of a father.

While her and Abby played, Ziva sat back on Tony's couch, next to him.

"Thank you, again." Ziva said. "I don't know if I could ever repay you for this."

"Anything for my partner." Tony said. "And, I also wanted to ask you…."

Ziva looked up at him. "What?"

"I know divorce can take a lot of time and money. So, if you need to, you and Sarah are more than welcome to stay with me."

Ziva looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I don't know how to thank you enough." She said. "That would be great."

She laid across his chest, his arm around her shoulders. He leaned in, and kissed her forehead. Ziva felt herself blush.

* * *

**Quick update, yes- don't expect them too often, though….sorry haha.**

**Alright, read and review, lovelies!**


	5. Endangered

**Dammit sorry guys I was working on a another story of mine with a "Chelsea" in it and damn I'm sorry!**

**Here's a fixed version!**

* * *

Sarah crouched on the arm of the couch, then launched, slapping Tony's back. His eyes widened and he whipped around.

"Tag! You're it, Tony!" Sarah laughed, taking off down the hall. Tony rolled his eyes and started chasing her again.

"Jeez kid, you're a friggin ninja!" Tony cried. Him and Ziva's eyes met, and they both laughed. He took off down the hall after her. Ziva collapsed on the couch, when, suddenly, Sarah's face reappeared at the end of the hall. Ziva leaned forward, eyebrows raised.

"Tony thinks I'm in his bedroom, mommy." She whispered. Ziva nodded. "Can I hide behind the couch?"

"Go." Ziva whispered, and Sarah ducked under and behind the couch just as Tony reentered the hall, panting.

"Where's Sarah?" Tony asked between breaths.

Ziva shrugged. "I don't know."

Tony sighed, and turned around to go back down the hall. He was right about to leave when a little giggle came out from behind the couch. Tony turned around slowly.

"What was that?"

"I don't know." Ziva said, faking confusion. Tony grinned maliciously, then dove behind the couch.

"BOO!"

"Awwwwh!" Sarah came out, pouting. "You found me!"

Tony laughed. "It's alright. You beat me for most of the game, kiddo."

Ziva rolled her eyes. "You two are so goofy." She said. She scooped up Sarah, then made a face.

"Have you showered today?" Ziva asked, looking at the little girl. With a wide smile, she shook her head.

"I can tell. C'mon, let's go clean you up."

* * *

Ziva helped Sarah into the bathtub. She twisted the handle, and felt the water. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Mama, I'm five. I can handle this." Sarah protested, closing the curtain. Ziva chuckled and eased herself back onto the toilet seat. "Whatever you say, tateleh."

A few minutes in, Sarah spoke.

"Mama, why didn't you marry Tony?"

Ziva's eyes widened. "What?"

"Why didn't you marry Tony?"

Ziva chuckled. "Well, why would I marry Tony?"

"Because he's funny. And smart. And nicer than Daddy. He doesn't hit." Sarah poked her head out of the shower. "Do all daddies hit?"

Ziva felt sick to her stomach. She swallowed hard and then spoke. "No, they don't. Most daddies don't."

Sarah shut the water off and opened the curtain. Ziva handed her a white towel, which she wrapped around her middle. "Then-then why does mine?"

It was all Ziva had not to break down and cry. "Because…because…."

Sarah sat down on her mother's lap, and put her arms around her neck. Her chocolate brown eyes, identical to Ziva's, lovingly stared into hers. "It's okay if you don't know."

She couldn't take it. Ziva broke down, crying and sobbing, with Sarah's arms still around her. "I'm so s-sorry, tateleh, I c-couldn't p-protect you I t-tried s-so h-hard-"

"Shhh." Sarah placed a finger to her mother's lips. "You tried, Mama. And he's not here. And we're safe. I know you love me to the planets and back-"

"Moon, Sarah." Ziva said with a watery smile.

"Moon, then. It's all okay, Mama. It's all okay." Sarah looked up into her mother's eyes again, and kissed her.

Ziva held her baby girl in her arms, and she never, ever wanted to let her go.

* * *

Sarah snored loudly as the credits of the movie scrolled by. Ziva stretched out on the couch and yawned. Silently, she picked up Sarah, and made her way down the hall. She laid her in Tony's bed, and kissed her forehead.

Ziva came out of the hallway, quietly closing the door behind her. She walked back out into the living room, where Tony sat. She sat next to him. Tony could literally hear the wheels grinding in her head, feel the heaviness of the worry in her heart.

"You need to say something, Zi." He said quietly. "C'mon. I'm listening."

Silence.

Suddenly, she said. "Tony, do you know why I stayed so long with Ray? Do you know why I took his beatings, why I never kicked his ass like I knew I could?"

Tony said nothing.

"Because he used the worst possible threat on me. He threatened me with my own daughter. He told me, if I punched back, he would punish her." Tears slowly dripped down Ziva's face. "He threatened to rape her once. Right to my face. I would die for her, Tony. I try so hard to protect her- I let Ray have his way with me, if it meant she wouldn't get another bruise or scratch. He knew she was my weakness. If I ever told, he said he'd kill her. There were days when- when I believed I could defy him, and she paid." Ziva was sobbing now. "She paid for what I had done. I am an awful mother."

"Ziva." Tony said quietly. He laid his hand on her shoulder. "You are not an awful mother. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. You did what any caring mother would've done- protected their child. Ray is a sick bastard, that isn't your fault. I don't know how he became so twisted, but he's sick, for threatening you with your own daughter."

"He did it because he knew she was my weakness. Because he knew that I could take the hits, but she couldn't." Ziva looked towards Tony's bedroom. "I just hoped…I wanted her to have a childhood, unlike me. I wanted her to be a free, unbridled kid, with no worries. I wanted her to have something to smile about when she thought about childhood, like her first best friend, not beatings and pain." Ziva closed her eyes tightly, and a tear squeezed out from between her eyelids. Tony wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth.

It could have been three hours, three minutes, or three seconds later when Tony looked down and saw Ziva asleep in his arms. He smiled to himself. He then stood up, and checked the locks on the doors and the windows. His eyes already heavy with sleep, Tony slipped out his gun, and laid it beside him, just in case. It didn't take long before he drifted off into the world of dreams.

* * *

Ziva blinked groggily. She rolled over and checked the time on Tony's watch- 2:30 a.m. She yawned and stretched, and her arm hit something soft, yet tall. Suddenly, Ziva became aware of hyperventilating and sniffling. She bolted upright.

Above her stood Ray Cruz, with a wicked, sickening grin.

And a gun pressed to Sarah's temple.

* * *

**You're so very welcome.**

**-Vi**


	6. Salvation

**Sorry guys, life has been a roller coaster. And just dealing with stuff, y'know. But I'm here now :)**

* * *

Ziva couldn't move. Couldn't breathe. Couldn't function at all. In Mossad, she was trained to quickly think and react. She could think of a million ways to knock the gun out of Ray's hand, but not one without him having the chance to shoot Sarah.

"Ray...Ray..." She mouthed, barely able to make any noise.

"Shh, Ziva, you'll wake your boyfriend." The man sneered. He pressed the cold metal deep into Sarah's back. She gasped.

"Shhh, honey." Ray said in her ear. "Don't wake Mommy's boyfriend up, or else something bad will happen to him." His voice, though calm and crooning, sent chills down the girls' spines.

"No, Daddy, Tony is nice." Sarah whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. Ziva stood, and her eyes darted to Tony's still slumbering figure.

Ray grabbed Ziva by the back of the neck. Her reflexes kicked in, and she grabbed his arm, and yanked him over her shoulder. He lost his footing, and the arm holding Sarah and gun released both. Ziva tried to stand, but Ray hadn't fallen down. He came up with his knee, and caught her right in the nose. Ziva heard a sickening crack and she felt the horrific sting of her nose being broken. She felt warm blood pouring into her mouth as she fell back, stunned, and holding her nose. Ray circled behind her, and kicked her once in the back for good measure.

"Mama!" Sarah whispered hoarsely. Ziva wheezed on the ground, clutching her still-bleeding nose. Ray grabbed her by the back of the neck and forced her out the door, closing it softly behind him. Ziva's heart sank as her last hope now lay behind a locked apartment door and she was dragged down two flights of stairs. Her vision was still blurry, and her hearing was distorted from the blow. She tried to fight, but he just gripped her and Sarah tighter as he dragged them down three flights of stairs.

He led the two out into the parking lot, and started dragging them towards his car. Ziva, who could barely see, desperately searched for a way out. But none came to her. None that wouldn't involve confronting armed and fully alert Ray. He opened the back door to his car, and roughly threw both of the girls in.

"Stay." He growled. He then slammed the door shut and stood outside, looking around for anyone who had possibly seen the incident.

Suddenly, an idea struck Ziva. Suddenly, her heart sank, as she realized what she would need to do.

Ziva turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, darling, listen to me. I'm going to get out of the car and distract Daddy. The moment I open that door, you open yours and run as fast as you can. Don't wait for me, don't look back. Find someone, anyone. Just run."

Tears streamed down Sarah's cheeks. "Mom-"

"Do not argue with me. And do not stay behind. It is important that you run for your life. If I can, I will run after you. But if I can't, don't come back. Do you understand?"

"Momma-" Sarah sobbed quietly.

"Do you understand me?" Ziva asked again, her voice cracking.

"Yes."

Ziva wondered if you could feel your heart breaking. Because as she looked into the eyes of her child, just a baby herself, something so deeply rooted in her shattered. Ziva grabbed Sarah, and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." Ziva whispered.

"I love you too." Sarah whispered back.

Ziva put her hand on the door handle, and looked at Sarah, and nodded once. She nodded back.

Ziva flung the door open. Ray whipped around in surprise, the gun cocked and poised.

"Fuck you, Ray Cruz." Ziva snarled.

* * *

Sarah huffed, the cold air misting with every pant. Her little feet flew across the blacktop, making little pitter-patter noises.

Just run.

A gunshot echoed in the parking lot. Sarah gasped, sobbing, but charged even faster. Suddenly, a light went on in one of the apartments. A door slammed. Sarah stopped, and changed direction, now headed towards the apartments.

* * *

Ray holstered the gun, an insane smirk crossing his face.

"Ziva, I thought you had learned by now- my word is final. And the consequences are brutal." He said into the darkness.

_What a brave show,_ he thought. _Mother giving her life to save her daughter. Too bad it's not going to work-_

His thoughts were interrupted by a .45 entering his skull.

* * *

Tony's hand still shook as he clutched Sarah close to him. He cocked his gun again, just in case, as his phone vibrated in his pocket.

_On my way._

_-Gibbs_

"Sarah, you can open your eyes now." He said gently.

"Is it over?" The little girl asked, her eyes still tightly squeezed shut.

"Yeah." Tony said. "It's over."

He ran to Ray's car, to Ziva, who was slumped against the back tire. Blood poured from a gaping hole in her ribcage. Her chest heaved for air, and Tony's heart dropped into his stomach as he realized the shot had punctured her lung. He quickly whipped off his sweatshirt and compressed it to the wound. People had started to come out from their apartments to investigate. Ziva's eyes had begun to droop. Tony found her hand, and he clasped it with his own, sweaty one.

"Ziva, don't try to talk. If you can hear me, just squeeze my hand."

He felt light pressure on his hand.

"You stay with me, you understand me? You've got too many people here who care about you to give up now. You have a beautiful daughter who needs a mom." Tony began to choke up, but he swallowed hard. "You have a family who loves you. You have a man that loves you. I love you."

Tony could hear the sirens, but he didn't look up.

"You can't leave us. Not now. There will be a day, today isn't that day."

Her eyes were closing. And then, words so faint that had Tony and Sarah had to lean in to hear them.

"Goodbye. I love you two."

Flashing lights reflected off the car's body. Tony felt hands on his shoulder.

"NO!" He screamed as he was gently but firmly pulled back. He didn't care that he was drawing stares. "NO, ZIVA!"

Gibbs did not let go of Tony, no matter how hard he thrashed.

"DiNozzo, stop." He said quietly, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Stop."

Tony stopped thrashing. Instead, tears poured down his cheeks.

Sarah silently watched as her mother was loaded into the ambulance. McGee lightly took her hand and hugged her.

"Take her please, McGee." Gibbs said quietly into his ear. McGee nodded, and started to lead her back to the car. Abby was in the front seat, black mascara running down her cheeks. McGee put Sarah in the back and got into the driver's seat.

"Sarah, in the morning, we'll go to the hospital and check on your mom, okay?"

"Okay." She said quietly. McGee was shocked that she wasn't hysterical. Maybe it was just because she was Ziva's daughter.

Gibbs grabbed Tony's shoulder as the ambulance sped away.

"Gibbs..."

"It's alright. Tony. All we can do is hope for the best."

* * *

**Ugh. Sorry guys, awful ending. And I've been super busy/unmotivated. That and I haven't had my computer (doing this from my parent's desktop). I'll talk to you guys later. In the meanwhile, do me a massive favor, and leave me some reviews down in that fancy little review thoughts.**

**Love you guys :)**

**-Vi**


End file.
